All My Children
1970 1970–1989 All My Children Video Close From March 15, 1971.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From March 15, 1971 All My Children Video Close From September 6, 1978.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From September 6, 1978 ScreenHunter_30242 Nov. 17 02.53.jpg|February 15, 1980 outro ScreenHunter_30239 Nov. 17 02.49.jpg|February 18, 1980 outro ScreenHunter_30240 Nov. 17 02.50.jpg|February 19, 1980 outro ScreenHunter_30241 Nov. 17 02.52.jpg|May 28, 1980 outro All My Children Video Close From April 21, 1983.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From April 21, 1983 ScreenHunter_30708 Nov. 20 09.17.jpg|June 15, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30706 Nov. 20 09.14.jpg|July 27, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30697 Nov. 20 08.36.jpg|October 12, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30707 Nov. 20 09.15.jpg|October 25, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30709 Nov. 20 09.19.jpg|October 27, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30710 Nov. 20 09.20.jpg|November 15, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30711 Nov. 20 09.31.jpg|November 28, 1983 outro ScreenHunter_30249 Nov. 17 03.05.jpg|January 13, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30247 Nov. 17 03.02.jpg|February 22, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30248 Nov. 17 03.03.jpg|May 1, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30243 Nov. 17 02.55.jpg|June 18, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30244 Nov. 17 02.56.jpg|July 17, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_21827+Sep.+13+21.40.jpg|September 10, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30245 Nov. 17 02.58.jpg|September 11, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30246 Nov. 17 03.00.jpg|September 12, 1984 outro All+My+Children+Video+Close+From+March+24,+1986+-+B.jpg|March 24, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30237 Nov. 17 02.15.jpg|December 18, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30712 Nov. 20 09.32.jpg|December 22, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30713 Nov. 20 09.34.jpg|December 24, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30714 Nov. 20 09.35.jpg|December 25, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30715 Nov. 20 09.38.jpg|April 16, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30251 Nov. 17 03.09.jpg|October 1, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30250 Nov. 17 03.08.jpg|October 2, 1987 outro All My Children Video Close From December 18, 1987 - 3.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From December 18, 1987 All My Children Video Close From May 23, 1988 - 3.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From May 23, 1988 1990–1994 ScreenHunter_30252 Nov. 17 03.14.jpg|January 18, 1990 outro ScreenHunter_30253 Nov. 17 03.15.jpg|January 31, 1990 ScreenHunter_30254 Nov. 17 03.17.jpg|January 9, 1992 outro ScreenHunter_30255 Nov. 17 03.19.jpg|March 5, 1992 outro ScreenHunter_30256 Nov. 17 03.20.jpg|April 16, 1993 outro ScreenHunter_30257 Nov. 17 03.23.jpg|November 18, 1993 outro ScreenHunter_30258 Nov. 17 03.25.jpg|December 2, 1994 outro ScreenHunter_30259 Nov. 17 03.26.jpg|December 21, 1994 outro ScreenHunter_30260 Nov. 17 03.27.jpg|December 22, 1994 outro ScreenHunter_30261 Nov. 17 03.28.jpg|December 23, 1994 outro 1995–2002 All My Children Video Close From January 6, 1995.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From January 6, 1995 All My Children Video Close From September 10, 1999.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From September 10, 1999 2002–2004 All My Children Video Close From 2003.jpg|"All My Children" Video Close From 2003 2004–2010 On May 31st, 2004, as part of ABC Daytime's rebranding efforts in the sweeps period, All My Children debuted a new opening sequence, titled the "Family Album", replacing the previous "Scrapbook" opening from 2002. 2010–2011 This series logo for ABC aired from January 5, 1970 to September 23, 2011. * On April 14, 2011 ABC announced that in will not return because of the cancellation and bad ratings. 2013 This series logo for The Online Network aired from April 29 to September 2, 2013. Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Soap operas Category:Web series Category:Prospect Park Category:Oprah Winfrey Network Category:2013 Category:1970s television programs Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:1970 Category:ABC (US) programs Category:Defunct television programs of the United States Category:Shows premiered in 1970 Category:Shows ending in 2011 Category:Former ABC programs Category:Walt Disney Television Studios